The invention relates to the field of biology.
With the emergence of biologicals as therapeutic reagents in the pharmaceutical industry, there is a need to efficiently determine the quantity and quality of biological molecules such as proteins, lipids, carbohydrates, etc. For example, the proper conformation and/or proper processing of a recombinantly produced biological molecule (including, for example, proper folding or proper secondary modification) is important to the ability of the biological molecule to function in vivo.
Unfortunately, the given the large size and complexity of biological molecules, such measurements are difficult to obtain. Without a simple method for consistently and accurately measuring proteins, advances in the field are hampered.
Accordingly, there is a need for developing methods and systems for identifying correctly folded biological molecules.